


Setting the Bar

by CyberPlague



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Displays of Affection!, Fluff, Love, M/M, Playing Guitar, Singing, Songfic, couples, my first songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPlague/pseuds/CyberPlague
Summary: Daichi is about to sweep Suga off his feet.





	Setting the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChijM6EIWF0

It had been hectic getting so many people together for a night of fun and nostalgia. Not everyone had made it but the room was full of laughter and yelling regardless. 

Suga laughs at the chaos before him and wonders were Daichi got off too, and turns a blind eye to Tendou spiking the punch that Goshiki had just spiked not ten minutes before hand. 

“It’ll make for an interesting night.” Suga hums to himself.

He’s just about to go find Daichi when everyone goes quiet and makes a pathway. The music has faded and everyone can hear Suga’s gasp.

There, in the doorway was his missing boyfriend. It wasn’t just his sudden and dramatic appearance.

Daichi.

Had a guitar.

Daichi, Had a guitar and was slowly strumming a sweet tune. Tears threatened to spill as Daichi’s strong voice sang softly.

“What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive.” 

Daichi’s voice wavers with nerves, His fingers tremble but Suga can’t look away from those deep brown eyes that seem so full of emotion it makes Suga’s heart feel too full.

“I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you”

Tears are falling and Suga can’t bring himself to care because Daichi, his rough around the edges, hard working, Stubborn, hard headed boyfriend was quite literally making him swoon. That deep voice made those lyrics feel so, intimate. 

“Why are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you”

Suga felt his entire chest seize when Daichi began walking closer. His voice lowering. Singing to Suga, Only Suga. He wanted to lay against Daichi’s chest and feel the rumble as he sang for him. A blush burned across his cheeks. Daichi was close enough for him to see those unfair dimples and Suga knew he was falling in love all over again.

“Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything you do is beautiful  
Everything you do is right”

Suga laughed wetly because he can think of a few very wrong things he’s done in the past. Some even Asahi teases him about.

“Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all the other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you”

Daichi handed his guitar off too Kuroo and pulled Suga close. The kiss sends fireworks all the way to his toes. Suga’s knees almost go weak but Daichi is pulling away and He almost yanks the man back before he’s gasping once more. Looking down at Daichi.

Who was on one knee. Sheepishly digging a black velvet box from his pocket.

“Dai-”

“Sugawara Koushi!” Daichi says loudly, cutting him off. “We’ve been together for 6 years now, but you’ve been a part of my life much longer than that. You were my first friend. My first confident. My first kiss, First date. Every single first, It was always you. I can barely think of what I’d do without you by my side. You may not see it but when I look at you I see perfection in all but one way...”

His pause prompted Suga to ask “What way?”

Daichi lowered his head awkwardly and held out his hand to take Suga’s. Both of their hands were trembling and they shared an awkward laugh.

“-You didn’t have my ring on your finger...Ahem...Sugawara Koushi, Would you do-No um-Would you make me the happiest man alive? Marry Me?”

Daichi was not prepared to catch Suga as he flung himself at Daichi. Suga is crying into Daichi’s chest but it’s through a steady chant of affirmations.

Daichi felt like he could fly at the moment, Like he could take on a thousand men and pull the moon tot he earth. Suga said yes. He wraps his arms more firmly around him and chuckles into Suga’s hair. A few tears stain his own cheeks.

It feels like they could stay there forever. Except Kuroo is approaching and the rest of the group are cheering and exchanging money. 

“So thanks for setting the bar for proposal so damn high Daichi! I expected shit like that from Bokuto but you?” Kuroo rants and it just makes them all laugh.

“I mean seriously who knew Thighchi could sing? Huh?! I demand to know why I wasn’t informed!” Kuroo bellows but laughter is his only answer. Kuroo joins in laughing and slaps Daichi on the back with stinging force.

“But in all seriousness. I’m happy for you guys! It was really about time!” 

“Yeah Yeah Yeah!”  
“Absolutely!”  
“Asahi we should marry too!”  
“Huh!?!”  
“Us TOO!!”  
“DUMBASS!!!!”

Everyone talks over each other and Kageyama tackles Hinata making Daichi sigh heavily. Suga tugs his chin and kisses that mock scowl away. 

Daichi hums into his fiance’s kiss. His Fiance! Suga was his Fiance! They were going to get married. Daichi cards his fingers through Suga’s hair making the man hum happily. His other arm banding around his waist. 

Suga’s always dreamed of the day he got to call Daichi his Husband and now. Now, that was one step closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little rough I wrote it in just a short amount of time. A cover of the song came on and it really made me want to write a quick little proposal for one sweet couple!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChijM6EIWF0


End file.
